


This Play Between The Sheets

by Harriet1dfan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 year old louis, 28 year old Harry, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Brighton - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Untouched, Communication, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Disobeying Orders, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drama Queen Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry-centric, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Louis is smol, Louis-centric, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Online Dating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation, harry is tol, possible TW for Louis making a throwaway comment about killing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet1dfan/pseuds/Harriet1dfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Louis: I'm on the bus to meet Harry, if I haven't texted you back in three hours I'm either dead or I've been sold into a sex-trade ring xx</em><br/><em>Harry: Hi, this is Harry so I'm pretty sure that message wasn’t meant for me. And don't worry, I have no current plans to kill or sell you. See you in five minutes.</em><br/> </p><p>Or the totally gratuitous BDSM fic where Louis' is a drama queen and gets far too excited to pay attention to who he's texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Play Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxx/gifts).



> Hello, this is a gift for the wonderful [Emi](https://twitter.com/mykingissharry/), Happy Birthday darling. x
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful betas, [Sine](https://twitter.com/Kingsipning/) and [Sam](https://twitter.com/CuppaTea_please/).
> 
> You can find me on twitter at [@Harriet1dfan](https://twitter.com/harriet1dfan/), come and say hi :-) . I'd love any feedback, please comment and don't forget to kudos if you enjoyed it
> 
> Based on this rather marvelous prompt  
> 
> 
> Title taken from [ Depeche Mode's Master & Servant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsvfofcIE1Q/)

Louis’ fingers tapped at his screen quickly, biting his lip nervously as he sat on the bus.

**Louis: I'm on the bus to meet Harry, if I haven't texted you back in three hours I'm either dead or I've been sold into a sex-trade ring xx**

Clicking send, he locked his phone and used the reflection of the dark screen to adjust his hair. Nerves fluttered in his stomach as he fluffed his fringe and pushed it to one side. Louis tugged at his t-shirt, suddenly wishing he’d picked a different top to wear. He looked down at his outfit critically, worried that it might be too slutty, or perhaps not slutty enough. The deep red t-shirt skimmed his curves and dipped low in the front, the scoop neck exposing his sharp collarbones. He had teamed it with burgundy vans, bare ankles peeking out and his ‘pulling jeans’, his tightest black skinnies that displayed his arse rather wonderfully. He gnawed at his lower lip and fidgeted in his seat, stressing that Harry wouldn’t like the way he looked, that Harry wouldn't like him.

He knew he was being a bit of a drama queen, but then again, when wasn’t he? He was fairly certain Harry wasn't a murderer, kidnapper or a pimp, he already felt like he knew Harry. But he'd heard horror stories of people being catfished before and well, you never really know do you? Louis was too young and too pretty to die. Who would protect his sisters? Did his Mum know the songs he wanted to be played at his funeral? Who would feed Niall? His leg bounced uncontrollably with pent up excitement and anxiety as his mind spiralled in panic.

Louis forced himself to breathe and stop overreacting. He wasn’t usually quite this bad, it’s just that this date was important. He'd invested a lot in Harry and he really wanted this date to go well. He hadn’t seen anyone seriously for ages. Although he'd met loads of guys and been on lots of dates, there hadn’t been anyone special. Either there hadn’t been a spark, or the sex had just been so _vanilla_. He wanted to meet someone who could to meet his needs, who understood what he wanted from them.

That was the thing about being submissive, it wasn’t ever quite the same if you had to ask for someone to dominate you. He just wanted someone to just take control, to read his moods, to know him. Someone who would just pick him up and manhandle him, who would use him for their pleasure. The need to serve, the need to be used, crawled under his skin and the longer he went without it, the more he buzzed with need.

These days it was a constant itch, a scratch in his throat that he couldn’t shake, that nothing could take the edge off. He’d gone to Torture Garden in London once or twice to try and meet someone, but he had struggled to find anyone he had wanted to scene with and what he wanted went deeper than just play. He wanted a boyfriend. Someone to love and love him in return, with a healthy dose of filthy sex alongside. The gay scene in Brighton was thriving, but nothing had ever gone past a few drunken shags, or a few dates.

In desperation he'd signed up for a BDSM dating site. He'd browsed for a few days, sending and replying to a few messages and ignoring some gross creeps, before receiving a message from Harry. Gorgeous twenty-eight year old Harry, who from his messages was nice, smart, kind and funny, not to mention kinky as hell.

He flushed as he remembered their emails over the past few months. They'd started with short flirty messages and then later, cautious blurry photos. They had both been mindful not to share too much before they could be certain they weren't exposing their proclivities to acquaintances, or worse colleagues. After the initial relief of being certain there wasn't any crossover in their lives, they had gradually opened up to one another, the messages getting longer, sharing their fantasies and kinks.

Louis’ heart had raced each time he'd got an alert, notifying him that Harry had responded and he'd always been eager to respond. He found talking to Harry effortless, the anonymity of his keyboard allowing him to lay himself bare and tell Harry all of his deepest needs and desires. They'd exchanged more pictures and Louis had been captivated by Harry’s curly hair and pink lips, curled into a smirk as he’d taken a selfie, shirtless in front of a full length mirror. From the picture he was tall and lean, covered in tattoos and gorgeous. He'd never really liked men with tattoos, but there was something about Harry’s tattoos that was such a turn on.

They had been compatible on almost every topic, both of them looking for a long term relationship, with a Dom/Sub element. Neither had interest in a lifestyle, 24/7 arrangement, both wanting equality in their relationship outside the bedroom. Their kink list pretty much aligned on every topic and the few that didn't sync hadn’t been important to either of them.

There had been similarities in other areas too, both having grown up up north with single Mums, who’d later remarried; both having sisters, though Harry had one elder one to Louis’ four younger sisters. They'd both moved to Brighton for university, Harry studying software engineering at Brighton Uni, Louis having just finished studying drama at Sussex Uni and about to start a PGCE in a month or so to become a teacher. They'd both decided to stay in Brighton after their degrees, having fallen in love with the sea air and relaxed vibe.

At the beginning of the week they’d exchanged numbers and texted to arrange meeting on Saturday, deciding on a small pub in Kemptown. Since then they’d texted almost constantly, easing Louis’ boredom at work in a small coffee shop in the Laines and interrupting Harry’s flow at the software company he worked at. Their last messages were sent an hour or two ago, each saying they were looking forward to tonight.

Louis was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone vibrating with a new message.

**Harry: Hi, this is Harry so I'm pretty sure that message wasn’t meant for me. And don't worry, I have no current plans to kill or sell you. See you in five minutes. H x**

And fuck. He had sent the bloody message to Harry and not Niall. _Fuck_. His head spun and he felt nauseated as he realised his mistake. Louis flushed and swore aloud violently, startling the little old lady on the seat next to him. He mumbled an apology and tried his best not to hyperventilate as his fingers raced over his screen.

**Louis: Oh my God, I am so sorry. I'm mortified. Please just pretend this never happened, I'm going to jump in front of traffic or move to Timbuktu and live in a cave where no one will ever find me. Have a nice life Harry.**

There was no way Harry would want to meet up with him now. Fuck, all that time and potential was wasted due to him being too keyed up to pay attention to which message he’d replied to. He should just turn around and go home now and die of embarrassment in his tiny flat. Was it even possible to physically die from embarrassment? If not, then maybe Niall would help him find some poison to drink to end his misery. There was certainly no way he could carry on living after this humiliation. His phone buzzed with another message.

**Harry: It’s fine. Calm down. I'm at the pub now so I'd be very disappointed if you stood me up. H x**

Louis read the message, forcing himself to breathe and calm down. To his surprise he found himself settle quickly at Harry’s command. He felt a lead weight in his stomach at the idea of disappointing Harry and he resolved to go to the date and just suffer in his utter humiliation.

He noticed the bus was approaching his stop and he jabbed at the bell before shooting another apologetic smile at the pensioner next to him as she swung her legs into the aisle so he could sidle past her. He hopped off the bus and walked the few minutes to the pub, pausing quickly to ruffle his hair in the reflection of the window of a parked car.

Louis paused at the threshold of the pub, shivering in the cold slightly, anxiety rising in his throat. He considered bolting again, before he realised the only worse thing than facing his humiliation would be to not meet Harry and see where this could lead.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping through. The warm air hit him in a wave and he looked around nervously before spotting Harry. Long legs encased in skintight jeans led to narrow hips and flared to broad shoulders, an arm resting casually on the bar. His chocolate curls hit his shoulders, meeting a sheer floral shirt, unbuttoned to the navel. The unbuttoned shirt displayed his smooth chest and tattoos and Louis felt parched at the sight of him. He was even more gorgeous in person.

He straightened as he saw Louis, his cherry lips widening into a heart-stopping smile as he recognised him. Louis nervously fluffed his fringe and started towards Harry, stopping just under a meter away, hesitant and unsure how to greet him. Harry took the last few steps forward and encased Louis in a giant hug, breathing, “Hi”, into his ear. Louis buried his face into Harry’s chest, just taking in his smell and then ducking his head to blush as Harry stepped away. They ordered drinks, Harry buying the first round and asking the barmaid about which ales the pub had on tap.

Louis openly stared at Harry while he chatted to the barmaid. Fuck he was tall. The top of Louis’ head barely reached Harry’s shoulders and he was impossibly beautiful, even more stunning in person. Louis felt short, fat and ugly next to this god of a man and he found himself suddenly wishing he hadn’t come. There was no way Harry could ever like someone like him.

A beat too late, Louis realised Harry had taken their pints over to a small round table and was looking at him expectantly. He blushed and and headed to the table. They settled into their seats, silent for an awkward moment before Harry held out a hand for Louis to shake and said with a friendly smile, his dimple popping, “Hi, I’m Harry. I’m not a serial killer and I have no links to the sex trade”.

Louis flushed even redder, shame filling his cheeks as he gabbled, “I’m so sorry about the message. I meant to send it to my friend and it was kind of a joke. I honestly don’t think you’re either of those things and _shit_ , you’re just so gorgeous and I’m such a dork, I honestly don’t blame you if you want to leave and never want to talk to me again. I mean how could you ever -”.

Louis fell silent, the words cut off when he felt Harry place a large hand on the nape of his neck, immediately quietening his mind. “Quiet little one”, Harry murmured. Louis’ tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his skin tingled where Harry’s long fingers met his skin. His entire senses were focussed on their point of contact and he felt centered for the first time in a long while. His eyes met Harry fearfully, tension leaving his body when he saw only kindness in Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s eyes were the most gorgeous green, something he hadn’t anticipated from the pictures. Hints of gold flecked through soft velvet moss and Louis’ breath stuttered. Louis’ eyes flicked to Harry’s pink lips as Harry spoke gently, “Relax love, it’s just me”. To Louis’ surprise, he did relax. It was just Harry. Wonderful Harry who he’d known for a few months, wonderful Harry who _knew_ Louis. Harry who was now next to him, looking down on him with a look of fondness and knowing exactly how to calm him down.

Louis exhaled shakily, forcing the last of his nerves out of his body. He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts as Harry removed his hand and ruefully smiled up at Harry, “Sorry, I sometimes get a little crazy and all weird in my head”. Harry matched his smile and said, “I know Louis and it’s okay, honestly love”. Louis tentative smile widened into a real one and they started chatting over their pints.

Louis found it just as easy, if not easier, to talk to Harry in person and by their second pint they were bantering back at forth, giggling and teasing one another. Louis longed to kiss Harry throughout the night, his body humming in need from being close to this beautiful man. He didn’t know if Harry felt the same and he ached with want for the curly-haired man. They both looked up shocked as the barmaid called last orders, shocked at how fast the night had gone and drained their last pints a little quicker.

They spilled out onto the streets as the pub closed, the moment suddenly awkward as Harry asked softly, “Are you getting the bus home?” Louis face fell as he realised Harry was politely making it clear that he wasn’t inviting Louis back to his, but he forced his lips into a small smile and nodded. Harry smiled tentatively, “Would it be okay for me to walk you to the bus stop love”. Louis smiled wider and nodded again, and Harry held out his hand for Louis to take as they headed to the bus stop.

Louis palm tingled at the contact and he blushed in the darkness, his heart suddenly alive at the hope that Harry liked him back. He wasn’t sure though until Harry spoke softly, “I had a really nice time tonight Louis, I’d really like to see you again”. Louis’ heart thumped at Harry’s words and he nodded eagerly, saying aloud, “I had a great time too and I’d really like that”. Harry smiled as they reached the bus stop, looking at the display to see that Louis’ bus was due in two minutes.

Harry hesitated as they stopped and faced each other, before moving his hand to Louis’ waist, the weight of it heavy against the thin fabric of Louis’ shirt. Harry’s large hand spanned for miles, burning like a brand into his hip. They stared at one another in silence for a few beats, Louis craning his neck to look up at Harry, Harry’s face hidden in shadows and Louis’ face lit by the street lights. Louis couldn’t hide the naked want on his face and he licked his lips, desperately hoping that Harry would lean down and kiss him.

Finally just as they saw the headlights of the bus approaching, Harry bent his head, soft curls brushing across Louis’ cheeks as Harry lightly breathed, “Your bus is here”, against Louis’ mouth. Harry closed the gap between them, his lips making contact with Louis’ for the briefest second before he took a step back and started walking away, turning briefly to wave at Louis as the bus pulled up and opened the doors.

Louis stumbled on the bus, dazed from his almost-kiss with Harry, not sure if he’d imagined the soft press of Harry’s lips against his own. He sat on the bus grinning before pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Niall, unable to wait until he got home to fill his flatmate in on his date.

 

\--------

 

Harry walked home with a smile on his face as he replayed the evening in his head. Louis had been incredible in person. Even better than in the photos, all soft curves and bouncing energy. He’d been shocked when he’d received the message, cracking a grin when he realised Louis’ mistake and laughing out loud at Louis’ embarrassed melodramatic reply. He’d briefly been worried that Louis wouldn’t show and had felt the sweetest relief when he had.

Harry hadn’t had high expectations of his foray into online dating, but something in Louis’ profile had caught his eye. There weren’t many choices on there for gay men from Brighton in the right age bracket and with similar kinks, but somehow Louis had been on there. From the first reply, Harry had been taken with Louis and how easy he was to talk to.

The date had gone better than he could have ever hoped, Louis had been exceptionally sweet and funny, a tiny and adorable ball of nerves until Harry’s touch had calmed him. Harry hadn’t meant to do it, he’d been very clear with himself that sex was off the table for at least the first few dates, wanting to explore the potential for a relationship, rather than jumping straight into bed, let alone into a Master/Slave dynamic.

But _Jesus_ , the way Louis had quietened and leant into his touch, responsive at the lightest show of dominance had Harry’s cock twitching in interest and it had taken everything he had not to ravish Louis right there in the pub. Louis’ wispy tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck had been soft and Harry had wanted to run his fingers through the rest of it.

Louis had so much potential, both as a sub and a boyfriend. He’d been on a few dates with potential subs over the past year, but they had been unwilling to ever challenge him, wanting to be dominated in every aspect of the relationship. Louis, once he’d calmed down, had teased Harry and gave him back as good as he gave, with an impish look on his face.

Towards the end of the evening, when Harry had raised an eyebrow teasingly and smirked, “Five foot, nine huh?” Louis had grinned and responded, “Fuck off giraffe boy”, and they’d roared with laughter, trading mischievous friendly insults about each other’s heights. Louis was special, there was no doubt about that and Harry couldn’t wait to see him again.

When Harry got home, he texted Liam know how the date had gone, his cheeks reddening a little as he gushed about how perfect Louis was. Not wanting to play games, he also sent a message to Louis thanking him for the evening, asking if he’d gotten home safe and asking if they could arrange another date.

Within seconds he received a reply, echoing the sentiments and they arranged a date for Wednesday. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about Louis.

Over the next few days they continued texting and in each reply Harry could picture Louis’ smirk as he typed, he could hear the words read in Louis’ high, breathy voice. Wednesday rolled around quickly and he prepared for the date slowly, taking his time to choose his outfit carefully. He scrunched leave in conditioner through his curls and left them to air dry while he moisturised his face and dressed. He made himself dinner before grabbing his keys and wallet, his hair still slightly damp where it touched his neck.

Harry could feel a hum of excitement in his veins as he walked to the pub, walking slightly too fast in his eagerness to see the pretty boy. He forced himself to calm down and walk a little slower, not wanting to arrive at the pub too early. He arrived at the pub with one minute to spare and smiled as he saw Louis already at the bar, the smaller boy almost bouncing with excitement.

Harry smiled, utterly endeared by Louis and snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and ducking his head to drop a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek. Harry let out a throaty laugh at Louis’ loud squeak of surprise, straightening as Louis spun around in his arms, returning Harry’s hug tightly. Harry’s heart thumped at the contact, at how well Louis fit into his arms, his hands almost large enough to span Louis’ back.

Louis giggled into Harry’s chest before tilting his head to look up at Harry and breathe out, “Hi”. Harry could see Louis’ eyes focus on his lips and he reluctantly stepped back and said as casually as he could, “Hello love, what are you drinking?” Louis grinned and asked, “Fancy some red tonight. Wanna share a bottle?” Harry nodded in response and sidestepped Louis to lean against the bar and get the attention of the bartender. He quickly scanned the wine list as he waited and selected a nice sounding bottle of an Argentinian Malbec, towards the pricier end of the list while Louis chose a table for them.

Harry sat close to Louis, legs close enough to touch as he poured them each a glass of wine, before sliding Louis’ glass to him and picking up his own. He made eye contact with Louis, staring deep into the cerulean blue pools of the younger man’s eyes, “Cheers”. They clinked glasses with dry mouths before taking a sip, the rich wine doing little to quench either’s thirst for each other. Harry asked about Louis’ day and laughed along to Louis’ anecdote about one of his regulars spilling coffee all over himself. He gazed at Louis as he drank his wine, enjoying Louis’ mannerisms and quirks, noticing the way he scrunched up his face and gesticulated wildly at certain points of the story.

He told Louis about his day and the frustrations of the code he was writing for a particularly difficult client and appreciated Louis’ thoughtful listening as he vented. Before long, the first bottle was almost finished and Louis stood to get another bottle. He return with a cheaper bottle, flushing as he apologised in a nervous rush, “Sorry I can’t afford a nicer one, my rent’s astronomical and I don’t make much at -”. Harry interrupted him, placing his hand over the back of Louis’ as he gently cut in, “It’s not a problem babe, I’m sure it’s lovely. You can never taste the second bottle quite as well as the first anyway, so don’t worry about it”.

Louis nodded gratefully, seeming to have been calmed down at Harry’s touch and he smiled shyly at Harry before splaying his fingers beneath Harry’s hand and catching Harry’s long fingers between his own. Harry stared at their hands for a long moment, noticing the way his larger palm almost completely covered Louis’ smaller hand. Jesus, this boy was tiny. Harry didn’t know why that was so hot, but he couldn’t deny that it was. Harry left his hand tangled in Louis’ for a while, noticing the way Louis’ breath had caught in his throat and he rubbed his thumb soothingly over the knuckle of Louis’ own thumb. He removed his hand after a while, reaching to reclaim his wine and take a long sip, draining the glass before Louis refilled it from the fresh bottle.

They drank their second bottle slower as they talked about their families, Louis’ love for his sisters evident through the way he spoke of them. Harry was fascinated by Louis’ description of each of his siblings, trying to picture each of the vivid personalities Louis’ words painted in his mind, until Louis got out his phone and showed Harry pictures of each of them. Harry told Louis about his family too, showing pictures of Robin and his Mum, and a selfie of Gemma and Harry together, each pulling silly faces with santa hats on.

By the time the second bottle was finished, Louis was ever so slightly tipsy, his thin lips reddened by the wine. The candle at the table cast long long shadows from his eyelashes onto his cheeks as he giggled at Harry’s story about his Mum’s cat Dusty. He leaned into Harry’s side, the press of his thigh against Harry’s driving Harry mad with want. He looked up into Harry’s eyes and Harry was struck once more with how pretty this boy was. Harry’s eyes roved Louis’ face, the atmosphere suddenly heavy as they gazed at each other.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry bent his neck, leaning down to brush his mouth to Louis’, covering Louis’ thin lips with his own, plumper ones. He kissed Louis gently, his closed lips moving softly against Louis’, Louis reaching a hand up to entangle his fingers in Harry’s curls. Louis opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Harry broke away, angling his head to leave his forehead pressed against Louis’. Louis frowned, his fingers still buried in Harry’s curls and let out a confused whimper of pure need that had Harry’s cock twitching in his tight jeans.

Harry brought his hand up to Louis’ jaw, running a thumb over the smooth skin before leaning in again and giving in to his own desires. He moved his lips against Louis’ before parting them and licking into Louis’ mouth. The combination of Louis’ soft lips, his rough tongue and the lingering taste of red wine was a heady mixture and Harry suddenly felt drunk on Louis. They kissed hungrily, Harry’s hand gentle against Louis’ cheek and Louis’ hand desperate in Harry’s hair. They moved together in sync, angling their heads in turn and exploring each other’s tongues with their own as the kiss deepened.

Harry felt electricity under his skin at Louis’ enthusiastic response. He wanted to devour the smaller man, to taste all his secrets, lap away at his defenses until he reached Louis’ core. The soft gasps and trembles Louis emitted drove Harry crazy with desire and by instinct he dropped his hands to Louis’ hips to maneuver him onto his lap, before stopping with a jolt as he realised they were in a pub. He broke away from Louis abruptly and took a large gulp of wine, draining the glass as he took a few seconds to collect himself.

When he looked back at Louis, all his resolve nearly crumbled as he saw the boy sat there with a dazed grin, his small fingers touching his swollen pink lips in awe. Harry encased Louis’ hand in his own, bringing it to his own lips to press a chaste kiss to the pads of Louis’ fingers as he spoke softly, “Let’s get you to the bus stop love”. Louis nodded languidly, looking fairly boneless from the kiss, but with an unmistakable bulge in his skinny jeans. Harry gently tugged him up and they walked to the bus stop hand in hand in companionable silence, before Harry gave him another deep and intense kiss as the bus pulled up. He waved Louis off before walking home, eager to relieve the aching in his own jeans to the thought of the smaller man.

 

\--------

 

Louis flopped down on the sofa next to Niall with a huff. He pouted at not receiving a response from the blonde haired boy before he giving a loud theatrical sigh and then another one for good measure. When that didn’t work he frowned and poked his best friend before curling up next to him, lifting up the boy’s arm to snuggle into his side and whining, “Niall”, dragging the two syllable word out for at least five seconds.

Louis beamed at Niall when he finally tore his attention away from the golf, giving Louis an exasperated look as he paused the TV, “What’s up then mate?” Louis bestowed his best innocent face on Niall asking coyly, “Why would be something be up?” Niall groaned, rubbing a hand over his face before grinding out, “Possibly because you’ve been stomping around our flat for the last ten minutes, huffing and sighing and doing everything possible to get my attention?”

Louis shrugged before he flounced dramatically in Niall’s lap, arranging himself until his head was resting on Niall’s lap so he could see him better. He sighed again before whining, “Why doesn’t he like me Niall?” Niall looked down at him, completely non-plussed, “Who? Who doesn’t who like you?” Louis gave him an outraged look before shrieking, “Harry. Harry doesn’t like me. Have you not been listening to me?”

Niall raised an eyebrow and stared Louis down with a flat look before deadpanning, “You mean Harry who you’ve been on four dates with in the last 2 weeks, including dinner at a fancy restaurant where he footed the entire bill? Harry who kisses you at the end of each date? Harry who you’ve been texting non-stop every day? Harry who’re waiting for a reply from right now to make plans for tonight?”

Louis had the grace to look sheepish, mumbling sulkily, “Yes, that Harry”. He pouted before putting on his best whiney voice, “But Niall, he hasn’t done anything more than kissing and I think I’ve made it pretty clear I’m up for more, but he’s not interested. He _obviously_ doesn’t like me”.

Niall just looked at him before eventually saying, “You’re such a fucking brat Louis. You know he likes you. He’s probably just trying to take it slow, be a gentleman and all that”. Louis huffed in frustration, “I don’t want him to be a gentleman, I want him to bloody tie me up and wreck me”. Niall blanched, however used he was to Louis’ lack of a filter, there were some things he just didn’t want to hear.

Louis carried on, oblivious to Niall’s reaction as he got more and more worked up, “I mean yeah, we’ve been on a few dates and kissed a few times. But he clearly doesn’t like me like that if he doesn’t want to shag me. It must be my thighs. He must think I’m fat. Oh God I hate my thighs. I’m going to die alone, just me and my fat thighs because no one will ever want to fuck me ever again”.

Louis felt Niall’s fingers combing through his hair and he shut up, the tension immediately leaving his body at the contact. He’d always been soothed by touch, always craved attention. It was like he needed another person to ground him, to simmer his untapped energy into something he could cope with. He’d grown up with a single mother, short on time and energy before his step-dad came into the picture. Almost as soon as they’d got together, she’d fallen pregnant with his sister and he’d never had the full attention he’d wanted as a child.

It wasn’t their fault and he loved them dearly, but Louis was the type of person who needed constant focus to be on him. As part of a large family he’d lacked that and he unintentionally demanded it from his friends. It was one of the reasons he loved to be submissive, feeling like he was the centre of his dom’s universe was such a potent thing. Even though he was the one serving or being punished, the rules were simple and he would be rewarded for following them. He could only truly let go when he could be sure of attention, be secure in the knowledge that his dom, his Daddy would look after him.

His phone buzzed on the table and he leapt up, bouncing with excitement as he squawked, “Niall, he want me to come round to his for dinner. His _flat_ Niall. Oh my God, this is it, he wants to have sex with me”. Niall laughed at Louis’ excitement as Louis tapped out a reply and continued, “This is the best day of my life Nialler. Fuck I’ve got to start getting ready, I’ve got to shave and moisturise and, _Oh God_ , What the hell am I going to wear Niall?”

Without waiting for a reply, Louis got up, racing to the bathroom to prepare himself, running around the flat like a whirling dervish while he waited for the bath to fill. He ranted to himself about his tasks and outfit options while Niall sat there smiling fondly and rolling his eyes at Louis’ predictable dramatics.

 

\--------

 

Harry was just putting the finishing touches to the pasta sauce when the doorbell sounded. He gave his flat a quick glance and smiled at the neat flat, laughing to himself as he realised that it could not have messed itself up in the hour since he’d cleaned it. He spoke to Louis through the intercom and buzzed him up, stirring the bubbling liquid on the hob before a few minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned the hob off and grinned as he strode over to the door, opening it to let Louis inside, excitement and fondness twisting through his gut at the sight of the boy.

Louis was almost vibrating as he stepped through the doorway, dropping his backpack and immediately throwing his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth as a greeting as Louis aligned their bodies slotting his thigh between Harry’s and _oh_ , Louis was already half hard. Harry pulled back and murmured, “Hi”, against Louis’ lips, stretching away from Louis as he tried to chase his lips. A second later he felt hands scrabbling at his flies and he looked down with a confused frown to see Louis tugging at the buttons on his jeans. Harry easily caught both of Louis’ hands in one of his own, gently lifted Louis’ arms above his head as he gave the boy an amused smirk, “What are you doing Louis?”

Louis’ breath hitched, his chest rising and falling with the odd, displayed angle, a flush rising on his cheeks as he looked up at Harry dumbly. Louis managed to stutter out, “I thought, um…” trailing off. Harry’s lips curled, “You thought I’d invited you over for sex Louis”. Louis let out a whine, his face fully red now as his eyes widened in horror. Harry was thoroughly amused by this beautiful boy, “I believe my message explicitly contained an invitation to dinner”. Louis dropped his head, trembling from head to toe as Harry leant in, dipping his own head to murmur into Louis’ ear, “Good boys eat their dinner before they get desert”. Louis let out a gasp and keened, “I’ll be good, ’m a good boy, promise. ’m sorry Harry”.

Harry gave a curt nod before releasing Louis’ hands and stepping back, turning on his heel and walking to the dining table, pouring two glasses of wine as he tried to gain control of himself. This boy was going to be the death of him. It would be too easy to lay Louis out and take him right here on the living room floor, dinner be damned. But he wanted more than that with Louis, he wanted to take his time, explore every inch of his soft, tanned skin.

He turned back to Louis, eyes still downcast as he hopped from foot to foot nervously in the doorway. Harry lifted up one of the glasses, giving the boy a soft smile, “Come and have some wine Louis”. Louis walked meekly over to Harry, taking the glass with shaky hands and a small squeaky, “Thank you”. Harry frowned, wanting Louis to relax back into his normal state and he drew Louis into a hug, “Relax love, it’s just me. I know you’re excited, but we’re going to have a nice dinner. I just need you to relax. Can you do that for me little one? I’m going to take care of you baby, but I need you to be patient. It’ll be worth the wait, I promise”. He rubbed soothing circles into Louis’s back, his large hand spanning a huge portion of the smaller boy’s shoulders.

To Harry’s relief, he felt Louis loosen in his arms, the tension leaving his body and he stopped his excited bouncing. Harry pressed a kiss into Louis’ forehead and smiled down at him, “There we go darling, it’s all good”. Louis gave him a shy smile back, still blushing slightly as he stammered out an apology but Harry waved it away, “No need to apologise love, I’m actually very flattered you’re so excited about seeing me”. Louis grinned wider an impish expression on his face, “Nah, I’m just excited about eating a home cooked meal”. Harry let out a delighted laugh Louis’ banter, glad to have his boy back to normal and he leant down to press a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips and murmured, “Well, in that case, I’d better get back to the kitchen”.

Harry headed to the stove, switching the pasta on, Louis trailing behind him. He kept one eye on the dinner and the other on Louis, endeared by the way Louis curiously explored his kitchen while babbling about his day. By the time the pasta had boiled, Louis had opened every drawer and cupboard as he acquainted himself with the place. Draining the pasta and stirring the sauce through, Harry plated the food and brought it over to the dining table, wishing Louis, “Bon appétit”, as they picked up their forks from the place settings.

They chatted lightly as they ate, Louis complimenting Harry on the dish, which Harry accepted with a pink-cheeked smile. Conversation flowed easily and Harry found himself listen to Louis’ dramatic stories indulgently, absorbed in the high rasp of Louis’ voice and his wild gesticulations. Harry cleared the plates when they were done and they headed to the sofa, Harry drawing Louis onto his lap for a kiss.

Harry plundered Louis’ mouth, arousal coiling in his belly as Louis let him control the pace and depth of the kiss. Louis was pliant on top of him, fully relaxed as he circled his hips in Harry’s lap, creating a delicious friction in Harry’s jeans. Easing his fingertips under the hem of Louis’ t-shirt he splayed his fingers and trailed them upwards, causing the smaller boy to tremble and gasp into Harry’s mouth. Grabbing the hem Harry pulled it over Louis’ head, Louis lifting his arms to help get the shirt off.

Harry stared at Louis’ chest in wonder, tracing his fingers over the soft tanned skin, leaning in and licking the salty satin of his collar bones before latching onto a nipple, smiling around the small nub at the high keening sound Louis emitted. Louis’ fingers were hopelessly tangled in Harry’s curls, his hips rocking insistently against Harry’s throbbing cock and Harry grasped Louis’ soft meaty arse in each hand and leaned forward, lifting Louis into his arms in one smooth motion as he stood. Louis let out a whimper as he wrapped his legs fully around Harry’s waist, trembling with need and arousal as Harry carried him to the bedroom.

Harry laid Louis on the bed gently, hovering over him to kiss him passionately before exploring Louis’ torso with his mouth, his hands deftly unzipping Louis’ jeans. Harry leant back and eased the jeans down Louis’ legs, taking his boxers down with them. Harry sat back on his heels and took a moment to appraise the glorious sight in front of him. Louis was laid out naked, practically vibrating on the bed, his small hands helplessly fisting in the sheets. His chest was heaving, his soft fringe plastered to his forehead, skin already shiny with sweat. His cock was hard and angry looking, curving towards his stomach and leaking as it bobbed up and down with the clenching and unclenching of Louis’ abs as he writhed in the sheets, silently begging for Harry’s touch. He looked fucking delicious.

Knowing that something had to be done to take the edge of Louis’ need, Harry dove down, taking Louis’ cock in his mouth without any teasing. Harry’s mouth watered at the taste of Louis and he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked him down, his own cock throbbing in his jeans from Louis’ unrestrained squeals and moans. In less than a minute Louis was releasing down Harry’s throat with a choked out cry, “Daddy”.

Harry leant back, quickly divesting himself of his shirt, almost ripping off a button in his haste. He pushed his jeans down and off his feet before he eased himself up the bed, aligning himself with Louis’ limp body and turning him on his side to face him, soothing him with gentle kisses until the boy stopped trembling. Harry ran his hands over Louis’ body, peppering his cheeks with kisses as he murmured, “Good boy, you were such a good boy for me”.

Brushing his hand lower, Harry cupped Louis’ arse in his hand and he kissed him slow and sure. Instinctively Louis’ bent his knee, raising his top leg to rest on Harry’s hip, a silent invitation for more. Distengangling his lips from Louis for a second, Harry angled his torso away from the boy to reach over and grab the lube from the bedside table.

Tracing a slick finger over Louis’ hole the boy let out a keening sound and Harry pressed his index finger in. Harry’s finger was surrounded with tight heat and Louis instantly rocked back against his finger, moaning as he pressed back, penetrating himself deeper on Harry’s finger. Louis’ hips rolled as Harry pressed his finger in deeper before added a second. Harry’s head swirled at how responsive Louis was to his every touch, how desperate he was for Harry. Louis was fully hard again, alternating between thrusting back to meet Harry’s fingers and thrusting forward to grind his cock against Harry’s hip bone.

Harry felt his own cock throb in response, aching at having been neglected for so long and he added a third finger, twisting them inside Louis. Harry prided himself on his self control, but Louis was the physical embodiment of a wet dream and he was driving him fucking crazy. There was no way he was going to fuck Louis without proper prep, but he hadn’t had anything other than his own hand for months and he was gagging to be inside the boy. Harry tilted his head to claim Louis’ mouth, taking a deep kiss from the boy. He swallowed a moan as he pumped his fingers in and out, spreading them inside Louis to stretch him.

He put his focus back into prepping Louis, rocking his own hips up once or twice at the sound of Louis’ needy whimpers. He was so concentrated on controlling himself and opening Louis up that he almost missed Louis chanting a litany, “Please, ‘m ready, Daddy, please, ready”. Giving Louis another kiss, he eased his fingers out of Louis and rolled him onto his back. Harry grabbed a condom, hissing as he rolled it down his cock and covered it with lube.

Seeing that Louis had drawn his knees up to his chest, Harry positioned himself between his thighs. He trailed his hands up the back of Louis’ thighs before grasping each ankle, giving each one a small kiss on the bone as he placed them on his shoulders. Louis was trembling again and Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down the beautiful boy laid out underneath him. He ran a hand up Louis’ side, cupping his cheek in his large palm and brushing his thumb over the sharp contour of Louis’s cheekbone, before grasping himself in the other and pressing his tip against Louis’ opening.

Harry’s eyes instinctively shut in pleasure as he inched into Louis, the tight, slick heat overwhelming. He exhaled shakily as he pressed forward, edging through the tight rings of muscle. He opened his eyes to see Louis, his back arched off the bed in pleasure as he whimpered, the long smooth column of his neck exposed. The sight was almost enough to make Harry lose it right there and he clutched Louis’ thighs as he tried to regain control.

Louis’ eyes were rolled back in his head by the time Harry’s hips met the soft curve of Louis’ arse and he gave a broken moan, rolling his hips to bring Harry closer. Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’ ankle before he pulled out slightly and thrust back in. Harry swore, “Fuck babe, you feel so good. Shit”, Louis responding with only a whimpered, “Daddy”.

Harry built up his pace, his hips snapping forward, making a slapping sound against Louis’ skin each time they met. Louis was making inhuman noises, the air punched out of his lungs with each drive forward. Louis’ untouched cock was so wet, smearing precum on his stomach where it bounced with the force of Harry’s thrusts. The moment Harry’s cock hit Louis’ prostate, he arched off the bed obscenely, letting out a strangled cry before coming in ribbons all over his stomach. The clenching of Louis’ muscles around him was too much for Harry take and he gladly gave into his own orgasm, releasing into the condom with a roar as he came.

Harry sat back on his heels, wiping his forearm across his forehead to collect the sweat beaded there. He gently pulled out, disposing the condom in the bathroom bin before wetting a flannel with warm water and returning to the bedroom. He tenderly kissed Louis, lying limp and sated, wiping the soft flannel over his sweaty face and chest before gently cleaning the rest of him.

Tossing the flannel on his bedside table he, pulled the covers from underneath Louis, tapping him on the hip lightly to get him to move. He slid under the covers, pulling Louis into him for a cuddle and pressing a kiss to Louis’ shoulder. It was still fairly early but within minutes they were still asleep, curled up into each other in post-orgasmic bliss.

 

\--------

 

Louis drifted into consciousness slowly, blinking as he opened his eyes to see the unfamiliar room and smiling when he remembered last night. Harry was still pressed against him, his firm chest to Louis’ back, snoring softly in Louis’ ear and an arm slung around his waist. He lay snuggled in the warmth for a few more moments until the pressure on his bladder became too much too bear. Gently lifting Harry’s arm off of him, he slowly eased out the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Padding to the kitchen still naked, he flicked on the kettle, taking a minute or two to remember where to find the tea and mugs from his explorations last night. While the kettle boiled, he picked up his backpack from where it still lay by the front door. He dug around for a few minutes before pulling out his toothbrush, frowning as he ran his teeth over his furry teeth, having fallen asleep last night without brushing them.

He made two mugs of tea, leaving them on the work top as he went back to the bathroom to clean his teeth and try to make his hair look slightly less like a disgruntled hedgehog. Once his teeth were done, he put his toothbrush back in his backpack and took the two mugs of tea into the bedroom. He walked carefully to Harry’s bedside table and placed his down, before putting his own on the table on the side he had slept on and sliding back into bed. Harry stirred at the dip of the bed, sleepily reaching out an arm to pull Louis’ into his chest.

Louis smiled into Harry’s chest, cuddling in while Harry slowly woke. He murmured softly, “I made you tea, wasn’t sure if you took sugar or not”. Harry sat up, stretching out the kinks out of his back and yawned, “Nah, no sugar. Thanks love. Did you sleep well?” Louis nodded and Harry swung his feet on the floor to go to the loo. Louis’ mouth hung open as he stared at Harry’s retreating back, eyeing the tattoos on his arms and the soft curve of his arse. He hadn’t been in any state to explore Harry last night and he was hoping this morning he would be allowed to.

Harry came back to the bed, climbing in and kissing Louis before taking a sip of his tea, wincing as it burnt his tongue slightly. Louis smirked, he’d already half finished his own, having numbed his mouth to scalding hot drinks a long time ago. Louis’ mouth went dry as Harry grinned wolfishly at him before leaning down to claim a kiss. Louis’ heart pounded as Harry licked into his mouth, his cock already twitching against his thigh. Harry kissed like he talked, slow and with intent. He was so sure of himself, an easy confidence imbued in every move and it turned Louis on to the point of distraction.

Louis shimmied down the bed to lay down, ignoring the rest of his tea as he entwined his fingers in Harry’s curls pulling him closer until he lay on top of him. The heavy weight of Harry’s body, aligned with his own made Louis feel so small, in such a good way. Louis was consumed by the need to have Harry inside him and he threw out a hand, reaching for Harry’s bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. He froze as Harry’s amused laugh, “A little presumptuous aren’t we?” Louis’ breath stuttered, his cock suddenly at full attention as Harry circled his wrist with his hand, pinning it to the bed.

Harry leaned down to growl in Louis’ ear, “Good boys wait to see what they are given. Are you going to be a good boy for me Louis?” Louis whine sounded far away to his ears and he gasped out, “Sorry Daddy, I’ll be good”. Harry gave him a bruising kiss before lifting Louis wrist and raising it above his head, then doing the same to the other, “Can you be a good boy for me and keep your hands there?” Louis nodded desperately, grasping the metal bars of the headboard tightly as Harry sat up, resting on his knees between his spread legs.

Louis felt so exposed under Harry’s scrutiny, laid out for his Daddy to do whatever he pleased with his body. Harry ran his fingers down Louis’ side, leaving burning trails, making Louis’ skin tingle at the contact. Louis arched his back obscenely as he chased the sensation, leaning into the touch while he made sure he kept his fingers curled around the headboard.

Louis felt drunk on arousal, his whole body thrumming with need as he waited for Harry to touch him again. He was desperate to reach down and touch Harry, or to wrap a fist around his own cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, but he kept his hands where they were, squirming as he tried to remember to be good for Daddy. Harry whispered, “Good boy”, as he raked his fingernails across Louis’ inner thighs as they spasmed, Louis whimpering at the pain while his cock blurted out more pre-come.

Louis was light headed at the sensation, Harry’s sharp nails leaving long red scratch marks across his thighs and he keened, unable to stop his hips thrusting up into the air, chasing stimulation. Harry gave a hard slap to the soft smooth skin of Louis’ thigh in response and Louis’ head swam, moaning out, “Sorry Daddy, sorry, _fuck_ , I’ll be good”. Louis smiled giddily as Harry crooned, “You’re my good boy Louis, aren’t you?” Realising belatedly he was expected to make a verbal response, Louis managed to garble, “Yes Daddy, ‘m a good boy”.

Louis was gratified by Harry’s approving nod and he whimpered as he saw Harry reach for the lube, his knuckles white where he clutched the headboard. He moaned, writhing slightly in the sheets in anticipation, “Please”. Harry looked at him through hooded eyes, smirking slightly even through his obvious arousal, before slicking up his fingers and pressing one inside of Louis.

Louis keened as Harry opened him up with his fingers, the press of Harry’s huge, blunt fingers against his walls so overwhelming, still slightly sore from last night. Louis’ whole body felt like he was on fire and he couldn’t help but roll his hips against Harry’s fingers, trying to pull him in deeper. Louis started, his eyes snapping open in shock as he felt a hard slap to his inner thigh again and his leg spasmed. Louis nearly sobbed as the pain went straight to his throbbing cock, pleasure jolting through him.

Harry was driving him mad, not doing quite enough to bring him over the edge, not filling him as he was so desperate for more. His entire being was focussed on not letting go of the headboard and he let out a sob of pure relief when Harry reached for a condom. Louis gasped as Harry manhandled him, pushing his knees to his chest and leaning over him, capturing his mouth in a bruising, messy kiss.

Louis’ legs were pinned by Harry’s weight and he keened as Harry pressed into him, the delicious stretch of his cock spearing into him. Louis felt white hot heat everywhere as Harry’s hips drove forward, every nerve ending alight as Harry snapped his hips in and out, fucking him at a brutal pace, Louis’ unable to do anything but cling to the headboard and sob in pleasure.

He let out sharp cries with each thrust, his stomach clenching and unclenching in an inevitable crescendo as Harry’s giant cock ground against his swollen prostate again and again. Harry panted, “Such a good boy, taking my cock so well”. Louis sobbed at the praise, his throat closing up as he felt so overwhelmingly stuffed, so wonderfully full. With an earsplitting cry, Louis couldn’t hold back any longer, his arse clenching around Harry as he came, come spurting up his stomach and chest, Harry following two strokes later.

Louis lay dazed from his orgasm as Harry rolled off him, dropping his sore legs and wincing at the twinge to his legs. After a few moments he realised Harry was stroking his wrists, “You can let go now love”. Louis experimentally unclenched his fingers crying out in pain as his hands spasmed, cramped from clutching the metal bars for so long. Harry brought his hands down, softly kissing each knuckle in turn before gathering Louis’ wrists to his chest and pulling him in for a tender cuddle, whispering praise into Louis’ ear.

By the time they had started to get tacky from Louis’ come splattered between them, the aching in his arms and hands had subsided. Harry had pressed kisses to Louis forehead and cheekbones the whole time and only now did he roll away, standing up. Louis’ immediately felt the loss, reaching out to Harry with grabby hands, until Harry said softly, “I’m just going to run us a bath little one, I’ll be back in a second.

Within a minute or two, Louis heard the unmistakable sound of running water and seconds later, Harry padded back into the bedroom. Harry climbed back under to the duvet and pulled Louis to him, carding his fingers through Louis’ sweaty hair. Louis mock pouted, “You’re getting lube in my hair”, and they both laughed, given that they were each covered in sweat, lube and come from two rounds of sex, lubey hair was the least of their worries.

Louis traced his fingers over Harry’s chest piece, the black ink making a sharp contrast against his creamy skin. He murmured, “I like your tattoos”, before leaning up and pressing his lips to Harry’s, sucking his tongue into his mouth. Louis felt sated and languid, a delicious ache in his bones and he thought as he lay quietly, _I could get used to this_.

 

\--------

 

Harry got up to check on the bath and finding it was ready, he called Louis in, chuckling to himself at Louis’ waddle. He couldn’t believe his luck at finding this boy and he was hopelessly endeared by every side of him he’d seen so far. Louis’ hissed as he sunk into the tub and then scootched forward, leaving space for Harry behind him. Harry stepped into the tub, sinking into the hot water before pulling Louis back against his chest.

Louis hummed quietly as Harry washed him, rubbing small circles of foamy shower gel over Louis’ chest and shoulders. Louis giggled, making the water slosh slightly when Harry’s fingers found ticklish spots, letting out small gasps when Harry’s palms brushed over his sensitive nipples. Louis rolled onto his stomach, his dripping ankles swaying in the air as he draped himself on Harry’s chest. He grabbed the shower gel and rubbed his hands together, before smoothing the bubbles over Harry’s chest.

Harry relaxed into the contact, content as Louis’ small fingers moved over his wet skin. He quirked an eyebrow as Louis let out a surprised squawk, “You have an extra nipple”. Harry smiled beatifically, “Two extra actually, four in total”. Louis’ hands roamed Harry’s chest, searching for the fourth and squealing with delight as he found it. Harry gazed down at Louis’ impish grin, letting out a loud laugh when Louis deadpanned, “That’s udder-ly brilliant Harry”.

They washed themselves and each other, Louis lathered shampoo in his hair, his small fingers raking over his scalp. He laughed as Louis teased him for purring like a well fed cat, before returning the favour, giving Louis a scalp massage as he washed his hair. They towelled each other off with soft kisses before Harry made them both peanut butter on toast. Before too long, Louis looked at his phone and frowned, going to his back pack with a sigh as he pulled out some fresh clothes, “I’ve got to get to work, Saturday afternoon shifts suck”. Harry pouted, wanting more time with this beautiful boy. He walked over to Louis, giving him a deep goodbye kiss as they made plans for Louis to come over tomorrow night.

Once Louis had left, Harry cleaned the flat. He hummed as he scrubbed the bath and changed the sheets, smiling as he remembered Louis being in them. They’d only met two weeks ago, but having spoken for months online, Harry already felt he knew him so well. He already knew all of his kinks, the right words to say to push Louis over the edge. And Jesus, he’d known they were compatible on paper, but there had been no way of telling how it would be in real life. Louis had surpassed his wildest hopes and the sex had been some of the best of his life. With a grin, Harry grabbed his tablet and put an online shopping order for a few items to add to his extensive collection, ideas forming in his head of how he would use them with Louis.

 

\--------

 

Louis frowned as he kicked the counter modily. He was at work, twenty minutes before they closed, the coffee shop was empty and he was in a bit of a snit. Friday evenings were always quiet, the usual early evening crowd in the pubs rather than drinking coffee. He kicked the counter again, feeling a savage sense of satisfaction when the rubber of his vans left a swipe of grey across the surface. Luckily it was the underside so the customers would never see. Today marked 4 weeks since he’d met Harry in person and two weeks since they’d started sleeping together.

Louis scowled as he started cleaning the tables, stomping around the small cafe as he tidied up. Things with Harry were going terribly. Well, he admitted to himself ruefully, not quite terribly, maybe good, possibly even great. It was just that the whole point of using a BSDM dating site was to find his a dom and Harry hadn’t even tied him up yet, let alone spanked him properly. They’d been seeing each other three times a week or so and the sex was great, well fantastic if he was honest and it certainly wasn’t vanilla by other people’s standards, but Louis wanted _more_.

They’d had the ‘Define The Relationship’ talk, agreeing to be exclusive and boyfriends, unless they decided to play with other people together. They’d had many dates and what could probably be considered a metric fuck tonne of mind-blowing sex, but Harry was holding back. He would maneuver Louis in bed, manhandle him and throw him around like he weighed nothing. Harry was certainly in control in the bedroom, he had given him small orders to follow, called him ‘little one’ and ‘good boy’ and made him come so hard he saw stars on a regular basis. But they still hadn’t played together, hadn’t done any proper scenes and Louis was frustrated.

Harry was kind, attentive, funny and intelligent; he cooked well and loved to kiss and cuddle. He was pretty much perfect and everything Louis wanted from a relationship. He was amazing in almost every way and Louis was in pretty deep, but he still felt an itch under his skin that only a good scene would relieve. Harry knew all his kinks, knew the craving he felt, they’d discussed it endlessly before they’d met.

Harry had met Niall earlier that week, after spending the night at Louis’. He’d been very gracious about Louis’ small messy student flat, with shabby second or third hand furniture and too-thin walls. He’d fucked Louis’ face that night, before pounding into him from behind, his large hand clapped over Louis’ mouth to muffle his squeals. Then, in the morning he had even brought Louis tea in bed before he headed to work. Plus, he had invited Louis to spend the entire weekend with him, so yeah, perhaps ‘terribly’ was a slight over exaggeration.

With a sigh, Louis grabbed his backpack, set the alarm and locked up the coffee shop. He jumped on a bus to Harry’s, trying to figure out the best way to instigate a scene. He eventually decided as the bus was pulling up to Harry’s stop that he’d just be an adult about it and tell Harry after dinner that he was ready to scene and hope Harry was receptive to the idea.

 

\--------

 

Harry was putting the final touches to the bedroom, humming to himself as he laid out the equipment to use. If all went well, tonight they were finally going to scene. Louis had a rare weekend off, the first since they’d met and his last for a while. With his course starting next week, Louis’ would be at uni during the week and working at the weekends, which Harry if he was honest with himself, he was kinda gutted about. He couldn’t help himself, but Louis, in the short time they’d known each other, had embedded himself under Harry’s skin. Harry found himself thinking about the boy all the time and he hadn’t yet seen any part of Louis that he hadn’t liked yet.

With Louis’ changing schedule, they’d see less of each other and Harry wanted to make this a weekend to remember. He’d held back from doing anything to heavy yet, slowly testing the waters with simple commands, ordering him not to come yet or giving him a light spank if he moved out of position or got too greedy. Harry felt that they were slowly building up trust, but the level of trust Louis was already giving him was immense. He felt slightly nervous as he prepared dinner, a simple meal of breaded chicken and salad. Today would be a huge step in their relationship and it was so important it went well.

He ran through the scene in his head, making some last minute adjustments to the plan to fit Louis perfectly. He wanted to give his beautiful boyfriend everything he wanted this weekend. It didn’t take a genius to work out that Louis was ready to scene and had probably been desperate for it since they met, but trust was so important in BDSM and it was important to Harry that they did it right. He wanted Louis to submit to him for the right reasons, not just because Harry was a dom, but because Harry was Harry.

Anyone could dom somebody, you could go to a club and play with a complete stranger after only a brief chat, but Harry wanted to be Louis’ boyfriend, his dom, his master, his _Daddy_. He wanted to be everything to Louis and hopefully, one day, his love. He heard the doorbell ring and crossed the flat to the intercom to buzz Louis up. He stooped to give Louis a soft kiss as he walked through the door, licking into his mouth in greeting. Harry felt Louis relax as they kissed, winding his arms around Harry’s neck to bring him in deeper.

Harry smoothed his hands down Louis’ back to palm the meaty cheeks of Louis’ soft arse, returning Louis’ enthusiastic response to the kiss. Hearing the chime of the kitchen timer, Harry broke away and murmured, “Let’s eat some dinner love”, easing Louis’ backpack straps off his shoulders and dropping it by the couch.

Bringing the plates to the dining table, they ate their dinner, chatting about their days. The moment they were finished, Harry whisked their plates away, coming back and drawing Louis to the couch, pulling him onto his lap. Giving him another kiss, Harry asked him, “Louis, love, I’d like to scene tonight, If you’d like to?” Harry smiled as Louis face lit up, nodding shyly at him before giggling with a huff, “Fucking finally”, making Harry want to kiss him again, so he did.

After a few minutes of heated snogging, Harry broke away again, to recap their agreed kinks and set a safeword, deciding on using the traffic light system. Harry asked Louis to explain the system to him, just to make sure they were on the same page and Louis rolled his eyes cheekily before reciting, “Green for go, Amber for slow down, Red to stop”.

Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ nose before switching into his dom voice, “Good boy. Now, I’d like you to go have a shower and then go into the bedroom. Please put on what is on the bed and wait in the bedroom for me. You are not allowed to get hard. It is very important that your cock stays soft”. Louis trembled, breathing out, “Yes Daddy”. He wriggled off Harry’s lap and Harry smirked as Louis ran to the bathroom.

Harry turned on the TV as he heard the shower start, watching an episode of Family Guy while he waited for Louis to prepare himself as per his instructions. There was no way Louis wasn’t going to get hard, he’d already been half hard as he’d run to the bathroom. It was an especially impossible task, given what was lying on the bed for Louis to wear, but that was kind of the point. Harry knew that while Louis’ craved to please and obey, Louis also liked to earn his punishments, liked the humiliation of failing a seemingly simple task.

After thirteen minutes, not that Harry was timing it or anything, he heard the shower shut off. Two minutes later he heard the bathroom door and then the bedroom door open and close. Harry adjusted himself as he imagined Louis fingering the light blue lace on the bed, pulling the material over his strong thighs and round arse.

He could picture Louis struggling to get rid of his erection, waiting impatiently in the bedroom, flushed, ready and aching for him. After a few minute his episode, that he’d barely been able to concentrate on, finished. He turned off the television and stood, stripping off his own clothing. He gave the plates a quick rinse and made his way into the bedroom, pausing to take a deep breath before opening the door.

And holy fuck, the reality in front of him was even better than the images he’d pictured. Louis was kneeling on the floor, his head bowed in shame and in service. He was trembling and flushed from his cheeks, down his neck and chest to his stomach, his hands gripping his own thighs tightly, white crescent shaped marks grooved into his thighs where he’d been trying to control himself. The tiny light blue panties did nothing to hide his obscenely hard cock, a dark patch of lace spreading from where he was leaking at the tip.

Louis wailed “Daddy” as Harry gazed at him and Harry’s erection bobbed in response. Waiting a beat or two to reply, Harry eventually responded sternly, “I see you have disobeyed me Louis, I believe Daddy gave you specific, simple instructions to not get hard and here you are, being a naughty boy”. Louis made a keening sound, almost a sob as he pleaded, “I’m sorry Daddy. I tried, but-”. Harry cut him off mid-sentence, “You’re a bad boy Louis, do you know what happens to bad boys?” Harry’s cock throbbed as Louis let out a whimper and answered miserably, “Bad boys get punished Daddy”.

Harry nodded curtly, even though Louis’ eyes were still trained on the ground, “That’s right Louis, bad boys get punished. Now stand up, I want you on all fours on the bed, facing the headboard”. Louis scrambled to obey his command, stumbling slightly as he stood and rushed over to climb on the bed. Harry waited for a moment before moving over to the bed, trailing a hand over the smooth curve of Louis’ arse, where the lace met his soft skin. Louis whined at the contact, pressing backwards to chase Harry’s hand and Harry gave him a sharp slap to the left cheek.

Smoothing his palm over the material, Harry said, “I think ten spanks with my hand should help you learn your lesson Louis. I want you to count each one and thank me. If you forget, I will start again from the beginning, with the paddle”. Picking up the paddle from the bedside table, Harry laid it on the pillow, in Louis’ eyeline, fully expecting to have to use it later. Louis shivered on the bed with anticipation, almost vibrating with need and letting out a loud moan when he saw the smooth leather board of the paddle. He gasped out, “Yes Daddy, thank you Daddy”.

Harry cut him off with a hard spank to his right cheek, delighting in the gorgeous ripple across Louis’ flesh, smirking at Louis’ panted, “One, Thank you Daddy”. Harry aimed his spanks carefully, targeting different points on alternating cheeks each time. With each brutal spank, Louis rocked forward and keened, moaning the number and “Thank you Daddy”. After the seventh, Harry caressed Louis’ arse, the hot, rosy skin peeking between the holes in the lace and Louis let out a breathy moan.

He gave Louis the eighth and ninth in quick succession, Louis whimpering, “Eight, Nine, thank you Daddy”. The tenth was the hardest, catching both cheeks and aside from a high keen emitting from Louis’ throat, Louis was silent. Harry couldn’t hide his grin as he slid his hands over the globes of Louis’ arse. He’d been expecting Louis to want the paddle as well, but the fact that he’d waited until ten spanks to disobey, meaning he would receive the full twenty was fucking hot and displayed how much of a pain kink and punishment kink Louis had.

That was why he had designed the scene the way he had, to give Louis a choice about how many spanks he wanted in total and whether or not he wanted the paddle, He could have chosen to only receive ten spanks by hand, or to have five by hand and ten by the paddle, but he’d chosen ten of each. Straightening his face he growled, “Louis, I asked you to count and you forgot. This means I will have to start all over again, this time with the paddle”. Louis whimpered, thrusting his hips back and forward into the air, no doubt trying to find some relief for his cock, which must be aching by now.

Harry moved to the head of the bed, lifting the paddle from the paddle and taking a look at Louis’ face, flushed bright red and tears collecting in his eyes. He’d selected this paddle specifically for tonight, the smooth leather having enough give in it to deliver a harsh spank, but wide enough that the impact was spread over a large area. Used properly, it turned the sub’s arse a beautiful red, but left no welts or bruises. Perfect for his plans to fuck Louis after the spanking, not needing to administer immediate aftercare to his skin.

He moved back behind Louis, grabbing the lube and a condom and placing them by his feet. He slid the smooth leather of the paddle over Louis’ overheated skin. Resting the paddle on the peak of Louis’ arse, Harry paused to demand, “Colour please”. He delivered a swift swing to Louis’ arse after he moaned, “Green Daddy. So, so green Daddy”, following it us with an immediate, “One, thank you Daddy”. Harry paddled Louis’ arse with hard spanks, pausing after each one to let Louis catch a breath. By the eighth, Louis was a sobbing writhing mess, barely able to hold himself up with shaking arms and thighs.

Harry laid the paddle down on the bed to soothe Louis’ sore cheeks with both hands. He murmured, “Such a good boy, taking your punishment so well. I’m not sure you need the last two you’ve done so well”. He peppered Louis’ red arse with butterfly kisses as Louis begged through his sobs, “Please Daddy, please. I can take it, promise. Please, two more, ‘m so close”. Harry licked over the lace, wetting the soft fabric with his tongue, simultaneous soothing the burning skin and ensuring the last two spanks would hurt more; knowing that the sharper pain of the paddle through the wet lace was sure to send Louis’ over the edge.

Leaning back he picked up the paddle again, delivering the next two spanks brutally quickly, one after the other. Louis’ shaking limbs gave way as he collapsed on the bed, coming in his panties the moment his cock came into contact with the bed. He screamed as he came, his body wracked with spasms, wailing, “Thank you Daddy”, through his sobs.

Harry flipped Louis onto his back, easily manhandling his limp and pliant body. He gazed down at Louis’ in wonder, the boy’s tear stained red cheeks and flushed body, chest heaving as he sobbed in pleasure. The panties were ruined, most of the front panel now a dark sticky mess from Louis’ come. He looked delectable and Harry kissed him deeply, before kissing all over his face and moving to his chest, peppering soft kisses to the abused skin. He crooned praise at Louis in between pecks, “Good boy, you were such a good boy for Daddy, you took your punishment so well, ‘m so proud of you, my good little boy”.

Reaching Louis’ panties Harry eased them down his thighs before licking the wetness from Louis’ cock, pausing as Louis’ moaned in pain and hissed, “Daddy, ‘m sensitive”. Harry asked softly, “Colour Louis?” and continued after Louis squirmed and sighed out, “Green Daddy”. Harry took it slow anyway, giving soft kitten licks to Louis’ cock, cleaning him up. He reached for the lube as he gently sucked the head of Louis’ spent dick into his mouth, slicking up his fingers before pressing one against Louis’ entrance.

Louis groaned, bucking his hips forward into Harry’s mouth, before pushing back against Harry’s finger. Harry sucked on Louis as he opened him up, Louis’ cock rapidly hardening at the attention. Before long, Louis was thrusting lightly into Harry’s mouth and taking three fingers, shamelessly moaning as he begged, “Please, ‘m ready Daddy, please fuck me”. With a final stroke to his prostate, Harry pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom packet, sheathing himself and coating it with lube.

He pushed Louis’ knees to his chest, pinning him in place as he balanced on his hands and pushed inside, unable to stop a moan dropping from his lips as he finally entered his boy. Harry’s body felt on fire, white hot pleasure centred in his groin as he thrust in and out of Louis, quickly finding his prostate as Louis arched off the bed. Harry slammed into Louis, barely able to control himself after having been hard for so long, pressing kisses onto Louis’ collarbones as his hips snapped backwards and forwards in a never ending motion.

All too soon, he felt the familiar tingle of his orgasm approaching and he reached a hand between them to Louis’ cock, tugging him in time with his strokes as he panted, groaning, “Fuck, fuck, fuck”, against Louis’ skin. Louis was punctuating each thrust with a wail, “Daddy, fuck, fuck, yes, there, fuck”, as Harry pounded into him. Harry captured Louis’ lips in a messy kiss, too much teeth and saliva as they gasped into each other’s mouths. With one final tug to Louis’ cock, Louis tensed, his entire body going taut as he convulsed around Harry’s cock. Louis cock shot out long ropes of come, painting the space between their bodies, his arse fluttering as it clenched around him.

With a growl, Harry followed him into the abyss, erupting into the condom. His toes curled as he came, his whole body trembling with the intensity of his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Louis, rolling to the side at the last second so he didn’t crush the smaller boy, allowing him to bring his knees down from the folded up position. Gasping to catch his breath, Harry pulled Louis’ into a tight cuddle, smoothing his palms over Louis’ sweaty skin as they came down from their highs.

When their breath had quietened, Louis tilted his head for a kiss and Harry obliged, pouring as much emotion as he could into the way his tongue caressed Louis’. He stroked his fingers through Louis’ hair, pressing gentle kisses to his temple as he praised him, “You were such a good boy for me love, so beautiful. I’m so proud of you. Thank you for being so wonderful”. He caressed Louis’ skin for a long time, murmuring endearments before rolling away for a split second, grabbing the items on the bedside table and putting the on the bed between them.

Passing Louis the bottle of water he asked, “Could you drink this for me little one?” while he opened the packet of wet wipes and began wiping gently over Louis’ skin, cleaning off the sweat and come. After he’d finished with Louis’ front, he gently turned him over and did the same for his back, lastly grabbing the moisturiser and massaging it into Louis’ shoulders and back, easing out any remaining tension before moving to his arse and slowly rubbing lotion into the skin. Finishing with a soft kiss to Louis’ right arse cheek, Harry quickly gave himself a wipe down and rolled Louis over, pulling the covers around them both.

Louis settled into Harry’s chest happily, as Harry softly traced shapes on Louis’ arm. They spoke about the scene and how it had been for each of them and what they had enjoyed most about it. Louis was calmer and more content than Harry had ever seen him, utterly relaxed, with no trace of the bouncing energy he usually had. They slowly drifted off to sleep, in a cocoon of warmth and satisfaction.

 

\--------

 

Louis woke in the morning to find the bed on Harry’s side empty. He stretched out, revelling in the delicious soreness of his body from last night. He felt utterly relaxed and sated, at peace after the scene last night. The itch was gone, replaced by a bone-deep sense of satisfaction. Hearing sounds from the kitchen, he rolled out of bed and popped to the bathroom, using the loo and brushing the teeth before investigating. Poking his head around the doorway of the kitchen, Louis saw Harry dancing in front of the stove, turning bacon. He was singing along to a Bruce Springsteen song playing on the small kitchen radio, wiggling his hips to the beat, clad in only a small pair of boxers.

Louis was utterly charmed and opened his mouth to join in with the next line, their voices blending in harmony. Harry spun to face Louis, a wide grin splitting his face and he shimmied over to kiss Louis’ good morning, laughing as he twirled Louis under his arm. Breaking away to stir the eggs and the beans, Harry raised his voice over the music, “Breakfast’s almost done, could you set the table please love?”

Louis nodded, singing along and dancing as he got two sets of cutlery from the drawers and laid the table, adding a glass of water for each of them. He put two plates on the counter next to Harry and seeing steam pouring from the kettle, he grabbed two mugs and made them both tea. He was just stirring in the milk when Harry finished plating, carrying a delicious smelling fry-up to the dining table. Louis dug in enthusiastically, starving after the expended energy of last night and they ate in companionable silence until they’d quenched their initial hunger. Slowing down as he neared the end of his breakfast, Louis took a sip of tea before asking, “What do you fancy doing today?”

Harry tilted his head in thought as he chewed his mouthful before answering, “It’s quite a nice day out, we can go to the beach if you want, but I’m not sure the pebbles would feel great against your arse this morning, or we go could go to Queen’s Park maybe, have a picnic?”. Harry paused for a beat before continuing with a smirk, “But if I’m honest what I’d really like to do is finish breakfast, have a shower together and then tie you to the bed and rim you until you cry”.

Louis choked on the sausage he was chewing, spluttering out, “That, please, that”. Harry grinned wolfishly and Louis flushed as he regained his composure, draining the rest of his tea and trying to nonchalantly finish the last of his breakfast. They cleared their plates, making quick work of the washing up. They showered together, soaping each other’s bodies to wash away the stickiness from the night before, Harry half hard and Louis already fully hard, his cock bobbing in the shower stream as Harry’s palms rubbed soapy circles into his chest, brushing across his nipples.

They climbed out the shower and dried off, Harry leaning down to give Louis a snog. Louis giggled as he mischievously shook his wet hair, splashing Harry with small droplets of water. Harry laughed before lightly slapping his arse, “Come on you menace, in the bedroom, now”. Louis giggled and ran the the bedroom, jumping onto the bed and lying on his back as he waited for Harry. He could help reaching a hand down to squeeze against the base of his cock, wondering idly if he would be punished for it. Harry hadn’t given him specific instructions not to, but he wouldn’t be opposed to being punished anyway.

Harry tutted as he walked into the bedroom and Louis snatched his hand away from himself guiltily. Harry moved to the bed, climbing on to hover over Louis as he said darkly, “Good boys don’t touch themselves without permission, they wait for what their Daddy gives them. Maybe I should tie you up. I don’t think you deserve to touch yourself or me”. Louis’ breath caught in his throat and he let out a whine, instinctively throwing his hands above his head in a gesture of submission.

Louis felt trembly and Harry hadn’t even touched him yet, his cock was red and wet at the tip, lying hard against the soft pouch of his stomach. Louis gripped the metal bars of the headboard as Harry got off the bed, desperate not to lose control and touch himself. He forced himself to breathe in and out, trying to calm himself as Harry walked to a chest across the room, opening it and pulling out a pair of leather cuffs and matching leather straps with a metal clip on each end.

Louis moaned as Harry walked back over to the bed, his heart racing as Harry gently kissed the pulse point of each of his wrists before wrapping a cuff around each one. The outside of the cuffs were smooth black leather, obviously expensive and to his relief, they were lined with a comfortable fleecy material so he wrists wouldn’t be cut up by the harsh leather. Louis exhaled shakily at the comforting weight against his wrists, the black cuffs contrasting deliciously against his tanned skin.

Responding to a tap on his hip, Louis flipped over to his stomach, lifting his hips as Harry slid two pillows underneath him and moaning as his cock rubbed against the soft material. Harry gave him a sharp spank in punishment and Louis immediately stilled his hips, taking deep breaths as he fought to regain control of himself.  Harry wove one of the straps around a bar of his head board before clipping both ends to the metal ring of one of the cuffs and then repeated the action with the other strap and cuff. He gave them an experimental tug at Harry’s command, able to move his hands a few inches, but no further.

Harry settled between Louis’ spread legs and Louis could feel the trembles overtaking his body as he lay exposed to Harry, anxiously waiting for Harry to touch him. He jolted when Harry ran a hand over the back of his thigh before relaxing into the sensation. Louis sighed as Harry’s large fingers splayed across his thigh, gripping it tightly as he spoke, “You are not to come. You must tell me when you’re close and ask for my permission”. Louis heart sank and he groaned, pressing his forehead into the mattress in resignation, “Yes Daddy”.

Louis squealed as felt a sharp nip to his inner thigh, before moaning as Harry licked soothingly over the bite. His thighs trembled as Harry licked and sucked bruises into them, nibbling and biting at the tender skin. Louis moaned at Harry’s murmurs, punctuated by kisses and hickeys, “Fuck, I love your thighs, so fucking gorgeous, so fucking soft, you’re so delicious”. Louis felt a sob rising in his throat. He’d always felt ashamed of his thighs, too thick to be attractive and here Harry was, lavishing attention on them so lovingly, worshiping the fleshy meat of his most hated part.

His cock ached where it lay neglected between his stomach and the pillow, the sharp sting of Harry’s ministrations sending jolts of electricity through him. The graze of Harry’s stubble against his skin was driving him crazy and he helplessly humped the pillow as his orgasm built, until Harry slapped his arse and he stopped abruptly, a sob escaping from his lips. Louis’ stomach clenched and unclenched as Harry moved upwards, continuing the same treatment where his arse met his thighs and he gasped, keening, “Daddy”, in desperation.

Harry ignored him, murmuring praise for Louis’ arse as he sucked and nibbled at the round flesh. Louis moaned into the mattress, as Harry explored every inch of his arse agonisingly slowly. His orgasm simmered slowly, feeling like he’d already been on the edge for hours as Harry worshipped his body. Louis shivered as Harry edged closer to his entrance, his large hands encasing his cheeks as he pulled them apart. He started sobbing when Harry breathed cool hair over his exposed crack, too hot all over and overwhelmed with need.

Louis begged, “Daddy”, when Harry did it again, tugging on his restraints as his body spasmed, the need for _more_ coiling in his belly. He letting out an tormented squeal when he felt Harry’s rough tongue lick him from his perineum to the base of his spine. His whole body felt stretched and taut with arousal, his balls tingling with the need to release as Harry began to lap at his hole. Harry nibbled and sucked at the puckered opening and Louis heard a stream of profanities slip from his lips that he hadn’t been aware he was saying.

He was so close and he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t hold back anymore. With a strangled sob he pleaded, “Permission, Daddy, Fuck I’m gonna come”. Immediately Harry retreated, smoothing his hands over Louis’ cheeks soothingly as he moved his mouth to Louis’ thighs. Louis sank into the bed, his whole body feeling boneless and jelly-like as he forced himself to breathe deeply, to bring himself back from the brink of orgasm, not exactly helped by Harry’s whispering soft praise into his skin, “Good boy darling, you’re such a good boy for telling Daddy”.

Harry’s mouth roamed over his skin as Louis regained control, before concentrating again on Louis arse, peppering a few kisses to his cheek, before licking at his crack again. Louis swore as Harry licked over his entrance, sucking lightly at the puckered skin, his entire body focussed on the sensation of Harry’s rough tongue lapping at him. He felt Harry’s lips like a brand on his sensitive hole, scorching the already burning flesh. Louis writhed in the sheets as Harry licked and sucked at his entrance, keening and moaning as he trembled.

He felt pressure against his opening and started sobbing again as Harry’s tongue breached his entrance, licking inside him. He fought to control himself as Harry started fucking him with his tongue, the rough, wet muscle penetrating him, forcing his inner walls apart. He nearly fucking lost it when Harry pressed a finger in; the wet pressure of Harry’s large finger reaching further than his tongue could, coupled with the sensation of Harry’s tongue licking at the place where his finger met Louis’ arse was so overwhelming.

Louis body was wracked with sobs as Harry pumped his finger in and out, licking everywhere he could. It was all just so much and Louis was desperate to come. With a wail, Louis begged, “Please, Daddy, permission, please”. He sobbed harder when Harry pulled his finger out, growling, “No”. Louis shook as disappointment flooded through him, desperately writhing to give some relief for his aching body until Harry held his hips firmly, stopping him from moving. Louis let out a frustrated scream as he thrashed against his restraints, maddeningly close but unable to find that last bit of stimulation to push him over the edge.

Once he had calmed down, aided by Harry’s soothing hands smoothing over him Louis’ voice cracked as he pleaded weakly, “Please Daddy, please, I need to come”. He relaxed infinitesimally when Harry crooned, “You’re doing so well love, so good for Daddy, such a good boy”. Louis sank his head back into the mattress, the sheets a mess of sweat and tears from his sobbing. He whimpered as Harry pushed a finger back inside him, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second, quickly scissoring them and opening Louis up.

Louis moaned and gasped as Harry fingered him, never hitting his prostate but occasionally licking around his fingers. He withdrew his fingers, Louis limp and crying quietly, his cock so hard and so desperate to be allowed to come. Louis heard the unmistakable sound of a condom packet being ripped open and he sighed with relief as he felt pressure against his entrance. The blunt head of Harry’s cock nudged in and Louis keened as Harry drove forward, stretching his walls as he filled him up.

Louis made an inhuman noise as the air was punched from his lungs as Harry bottomed out. He felt Harry’s large palms smooth over his back as Harry panted, “I’m going to take care of you baby, Daddy’s going to look after you”. Harry rocked forward, making Louis’ cock drag against the pillow and he gave a broken moan. Harry thrust in and out smoothly, his cock grinding against Louis’ prostate with each motion. His large hands gripped Louis’ hips tight enough to leave bruises as he pounded into him. Louis whole body spasmed under the onslaught and he couldn’t stop himself from begging over and over again, almost in prayer, “Daddy, please, permission, come, permission, fuck, please, Daddy, please”.

His whole body was ablaze, every nerve ending on fire as Harry fucked him at a punishing pace. His entire being was so focussed on not coming, on waiting for his Daddy’s permission that he almost missed Harry’s panted “Come baby, Come for me”. With a wail, Louis let himself go, immediately falling into the abyss and fireworks exploding behind his eyes. His orgasm ripped through him like a gunshot, consuming him in flames, his body taut and quaking as he succumbed, screaming out, “Daddy”, as he shot ropes of come onto the pillow beneath him.

Louis lay limp and spent as Harry released into him, dazed from the most intense orgasm of his life. He smiled tiredly into the mattress as Harry peppered his back with kisses, unclipping the straps from the cuffs and immediately pulling Louis onto his lap and into a cuddle, holding him tightly. Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, exhausted from their play as Harry stroked his arms and back, crooning, “Good boy, such a good boy for Daddy, so proud of you love, my special boy, did so well baby”.

Louis yawned against Harry’s collarbone as Harry gently laid him down. Giving a sleepy nod to Harry’s question, “Do you want to nap love?” Harry pulled him into his chest, wrapping both arms around him and Louis nodded off, nestled into the warmth of Harry’s embrace.

 

\--------

 

Harry smiled down at Louis as he slept, staring fondly at his long eyelashes. His mind had been blown by the beautiful boy. The weekend had been amazing so far and it was only Saturday lunch time. He was so excited to spend the rest of the weekend playing and spending time together and if he had anything to do with it, the rest of his life. Louis was the most amazing person he’d ever met and Harry’s last thought before he drifted off to sleep was, _I think I’m falling in love with this boy_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and let me know what you thought in the comments section.  
> If you've enjoyed this, please check out my other fic, [10 Years Later](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5493686/)  
> You can also chat to me on twitter [@Harriet1dfan](https://twitter.com/harriet1dfan/)


End file.
